1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector system that connects electric contact points provided at both a plug section and a receptacle section.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope which is used in a medical field is generally used in a state in which the endoscope is connected to outside equipment such as a light source apparatus which emits an illuminating light, and an image processing apparatus for displaying an image picked up by driving an image pickup apparatus. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-34912 discloses an endoscope apparatus including a connector system in which two kinds of connectors are integrated, which are a connector that connects light guide fibers which are inserted through an endoscope and a light source apparatus, and a connector which electrically connects an image pickup section placed in the endoscope and an image processing apparatus, in order to facilitate a connecting operation of the endoscope, and the light source apparatus and the image processing apparatus.